


Eyeless jack X reader

by Randomnessjilly



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 19:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 11,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5345498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randomnessjilly/pseuds/Randomnessjilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You wake up in a unknown place, with someone familiar, what will happen ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

You slowly open your eyes, unaware of your surroundings. You tug at your hands only to find them chained to the wall. You knew enough to sniff out a bad situation, and boy were you in one. You look around a bit more, only to see a old wooden chair in the corner, and a metal door.   
You fall asleep after a while, only to be woken up by the sound of the heavy door. You see a boy about your age in a black hoodie, blue mask, and what appears to be black goo coming from his eye holes. You blink at the incoming light. You hear him chuckle at your struggle. You smile slightly, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of your worry. You could tell he could see through it. “So you like the chains, (y/n)?” he has the voice of a person that doesn’t talk much. He looks so familiar to you, you just couldn’t put a finger on it “how do you know my name?” You ask, trying to keep the increasing worry out of your voice. He chuckles once more, just shaking his head and pulling out a license. You sigh, knowing you should have realized before. You start to wander out in your thoughts a bit, trying to figure out where you know him from, this is before you see him pull out a little metal remote with a red button on it. He pulls up his mask a bit, so you can hear his voice a bit better “ Good luck” Your confusion is evident on your face as he decides to press the button. You notice his pronounce frown on his face, his grey lips darker than his pale skin.   
He presses the button again, and again, and again. You hear him swear under his breathe “why isn’t the collar working?” he whispers. It was then you realize where you knew him from, he was a pasta. You’ve seen him around the mansion a few times, but not enough for him to recognize you. You start to laugh genuinely, and it becomes harder when you realize what the collar around your neck does. It’s a shock collar! You could tell he was confused when his head tilt to the side. Your laughing dies down, to a giggle, then enough to let you talk “Hey buddy, can you do me two favours?” before he could answer you continue “show me the mark on your wrist, then lift up my dress a bit and look at the back of my leg” He hesitates at first, but does as told, and notices that you both have the same mark, a dark blue slender symbol, hmm you’ll have to ask slender about the colour later. Anyways you decided to let him realize he fucked up. You feel his hand freeze on your leg, and he starts stuttering slightly. “Well love, you really fucked up on two things, one being that I really can’t feel pain. Another being that you took a fellow pasta, one that knows the higher up’s too.” You say, a little cocky, but hey you were chained to a bloody wall. He pulls down his mask a bit hiding his own worry.   
He puts his head in his hands for a moment and sighs. He then suddenly looks up, you weirdly could tell he was in deep thought, even with the mask present. You slowly let your ears and teeth show through the invisibility spell, along with the tail. You were a half wolf, what can you say. He clears his throat slightly, trying not to let his fear show through it “So what’s your story? every pasta has one, so show me yours.” You smile slightly glad he was going easy on you at least. You were about to speak when you felt a heat on your neck. You realize that even though you can’t feel it, the collar is still on. “um before you do that, you could help me with the collar situation, I might not feel it, but I can still get burnt..” You trail off a bit. He gets the message and goes and takes everything off in a swift movement, leaving you to fall to the ground. You quickly sit up and get ready to tell your small story.  
You decided to keep it as small as you could “Well now on knowing the pasta’s, I’ve been with laughing jack since I was 5 months old, he weirdly never tried to kill me..” You were about to continue, when the boy..you haven’t learned his name yet, interrupted you “ how do you remember that young?” he sounded shocked, so you just left it with” I have a good memory, btw what’s your name?” He looked shocked again, but quickly got over it. He answered ‘cooly’ “ Eyeless jack” You smile slightly glad to know something about the boy.   
“I am going to call you E.J” Your smile turns sad at the rest of the story“When I was one, my father took me to his ‘lab’ to get tests done on me, they made me into a half wolf and gave me the power to acquire skills from others. He wanted to know if it worked, and it truly did, just not in the way he was expecting. I was alone in there till I became two, then they brought in a another man, he was in his early twenties, had to be, but they did so many tests that he was never the same after. We became friends quickly, he protected me. I hated seeing what they were doing to him. By the age of three I had the mind of an eight year old. After awhile he became sick of what was happening. He soon helped me escape by sawing off the cage handles. He killed my father, he killed the guard, but got us out. he knew slender before that, because he kidnapped his daughter, but he met back with him, knowing nothing else could be done, that’s where he became the rake, and I became Slender’s adopted daughter. My uncle, zalgo, took a liking to me also, he quickly helped me get a hold on my powers, and that's just my tail.” You both sit in quiet for a good 10 minutes. The only thing he could think about it how horrible it must of been for you.  
You were the one to break the silence “So you live the slender mansion?” He nods still thinking about what you said. " Well if you're wondering, I live in a cabin near it, I do go to the mansion a lot though. anyways where are we?” He looks at you for a moment before finally talking “ Were in a place a bit away from town, we’ll go back in the morning” You look at him for a moment, trying to figure out if he was serious, you decided he was” HELL with that, i’m going home.” You quickly pull out a pocket knife, in your bra of course, and cut the inside of your hand, you then start drawing on the dirt filled ground, a square and press hardly down on it. He grabs your arm away from it “ Will you stop that, you're going to get an infection, besides that won’t work here.” he almost growls  
You actually giggle at what happened. It did work while he was talking, and behind him was the one and only, slender the defender. You pointed behind him silently, and cause him to turn around slowly, you could hear him gulp in the tense room. Slender looks a little pissed “ what are you doing jack?” he picks him up by the neck, but is quickly stopped by you. “ Don't hurt, he might not pay attention to detail much, but he’s nice enough. And if you do attempt to hurt him, i’ll make uncle offendy and uncle trendy come over to the mansion to stay for good.” He drops him with a sigh, knowing not to go against your wishes.  
He seems shocked “You hardly know me, why would you help?” You laugh at his stupidity “ because you were decent to me, so i’m decent back, also slender can you take us home?” He slowly nods after a moment's thought and slowly picks you up, he then picks up E.J a little harder then needed. You guys arrive in front of your small cabin to see the rake sitting in front of it, looking completely worried.  
You smile at him a moment before wiggling out of slenders hold to run up to him and hug him “Rakey!” you scream in an affectionate tone. He get’s out of your dead locked hold to send you a re-approaching look "(y/n), where were you, I was starting to get worried” You laugh as he goes on about how you have to be careful. E.J looks at you both confused “ You live with him?” You take a moment before answering “Actually he lives with me,he can't live at the mansion, for certain reasons not named. Oh and rake, it’s fine, it was a small misunderstanding but I am fine now.” You sounded slightly slurred at the end, you felt your vision start to go in and out, before you passed out.  
(going to continue, just don't know how to make it say that without this )


	2. Chapter 2

_dream_  
\- You’re running through unfamiliar woods. You hear laughing all around you, but no voice to it. You feel true fear for the first time in a long while. You hear his voice, loud and clear "come on (y/n), don't you want to play?" Sweet to some, but you can only hear evil. You ran faster upon seeing a door without an attachment. A plain white door with a brass handle, but still a door all the same. Once you finally got it open, you shut it. You lean against the now re-closed door and breath heavily. What you saw on the other end was too much for you too handle. You didn’t care if he caught you at this point, there was no point.  
The thing that bothered you to the point of giving up was the mansion. It was burning, and in front was the charing, dead and bleeding bodies of your (somewhat dysfunctional) family. You see a pair of legs in your vision, looking up you see your supposedly dead father. He leaned in closer to you, wanting you to hear every word “if only the little wolfie would have stayed, then her little friends could live.” You were terrified, but you still decided to speak, even if in a shaking voice "How-how is that possible, th-the rake killed you! you were dead!" You close your eyes as he leans into whisper in your ear “see ya later alligator." You feel his horrible breath on your neck, making you shiver, he reaches behind you and pushes you through  
_End of dream_  
Your eyes pop, and you sit up in a start. You look around and notice you were in one of the many rooms in slender’s mansion. You see masky at the end of the bed, staring at your now awake form in shock, you finally got the courage to ask “how lo-" You were cut off by masky, he knew you well enough to know where you were going with it “about three weeks, you were soundly asleep for about a week and a half, then for about three days you were screaming, then for three more panting like a marathon runner. oh! and you kept getting random cuts, and twigs in you hair..” He trails off, looking around awkwardly. You look at your hair for a moment, before looking back at him when he started to put his mask back on. “I’m going to go get eyeless jack, you should talk to him, out of all the turns to watch out for you, he was here the most, he thinks it’s his fault....” He hugs you on his way out before going to tell the others.  
You stood up and stretched, scratched, and walked around after being trapped in bed for so long. You hear the door creek open, you jump around to see e.j walk in. He walks in slowly and sits in the chair masky was in moments ago, he stares at his hands as he said the next words “I-I’m sorry, it’s all my fault, if I never kidnapped you, you would of been fine.. you would..” You cut him off, not wanting to hear him so upset " haha It’s not your fault, do you know the amount of times i’ve been kidnapped by strangers? it was my father, my biological one..." You didn’t want him to interrupt, so you hurried to the bedroom door, needing to warn the others of what happened, you didn’t know for sure, but you thought what you saw was what was planned, you didn’t want to risk it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate how when you copy and paste it, it won't let you tab, or space the begging's of chapters.


	3. Chapter 3

You almost laughed at the normalness of the few in front of you. Ben was on the couch epically losing at his video-game, Jeff was getting his hair pulled, groomed, and fabulized by sally, Slender the almighty was sitting silently reading on one of the many chairs, Smile was snoozing at his feet. Ticci was eating pancakes in the corner ( may I add in a very unsanitary way), and last but not least offendy peaking under Jane’s dress while she’s preoccupied with glaring at Jeff. Slender was the first to notice your figure at the bottom of the stairs. He quickly walks over to you and embraces you in a hug, but quickly straightened to not be deemed unprofessional by the others “(y/n) It’s nice to see you awake and about, but I need you to go and rest, it’s better for your health.” You looked at him for a moment, trying to decide how to address the situation, you decided to go with the practical way “We need to talk, it’s serious, and it can’t wait” You pointed to his office, and made your way to it without asking. By this point E.J came bounding down the stairs, looking for you. Once he noticed you retreating back into the office, he followed you in slowly, panting a bit from the way. Slender was already in, having teleported in to avoid the rush.  
You sat in the medium room, waiting for the signal to talk. He finally held out the universal symbol of ‘proceed’. “I need you,to listen carefully don’t interrupt, you either E.J” He snaps his head toward you at his name, at what you assume is a glare. You explained what you went through, you showed him the cuts and twigs (He really couldn’t be in the same room as you while you stayed in bed wasting away). He sat in silence, his chin resting in his hands, E.J only made a tiny growl noise at the parts with your father. Slender sighed, realizing what this meant “What do you suppose we do, for once I don’t have a clue, we can’t have them fight right now, they're not trained, and he literally puts you in a dream that can hurt you” You frowned slightly at his distress, he was always the one with the ideas, but now he couldn’t help, but you had at least one “ Slender, we both know you won’t like what I am about to say, heck I don’t” You pause knowing this would cause yelling, but running out of solutions " we need to ask zalgo for help, he can train them, and then be able to fight in the dream reality" His head snapped toward you, his face was set in a ‘If I had eyes you would see them burn’ look "You and me both know that we can’t do that, He will put all of you through torture, personal Hell!" Your ears twitch through the anger, you flick your tail in annoyance “You know there is no other choice, We can’t fight without his help, We can’t live! I don’t like it any better than you do, I hate to put my friends through this shit, but it needs to happen!” He stood still in silent shock, you hardly ever yelled in such passionate anger, especially not at him. He wiped his face, in annoyance more than anything, he then looked up and nodded "Sadly, you’re right, Sleep on the thought of who’s going, and come to me tomorrow with the list.” You silently thanked him, and slowly walked out of the room, E.J followed you wanting to make sure you were ok. You sighed as you got there, and thanked him, he walked off, looking back once in worry before heading into his room. All you had to do now is to see who could handle the mental aspect of the training, you knew they would all go in a heartbeat, to say they had the strength, but there was no way for them all to go and come back in one piece.


	4. Chapter 4

You decided to take a shower to clean your thoughts a little, and help you make a better decision. You silently slipped into your shower ( making sure to lock the door, learning to do this religiously after an incident with Ben). You stood in thought, letting the water run down your skin, you decided that you were going to have to take one of the slender brothers, it would make it easier on the rest when the fight came down. The other thing you decided was that they all had to be trusted and skilled ( very hard to find one that was both in the community). After you had slipped out of the shower, you sat in your bed, and thought of the decision for hours, by the time you made a conclusion it was daylight. You decided to get the day over with, and got dressed for the day, you chose a simple black dress, and a pair of cheshire flats. You silently walked to slenders office, hating having to do this.   
You knocked and waited, putting your hands in a child like swing. After a couple of minutes he unlocked the door, and looked down, anticipating what you were going to say " I know who to take" you spoke quietly, with determination (it fills you with determination). He looks at you sadly for a moment, hating to put the whole weight of the situation on your shoulders alone. " Ok whooo are they?" he said with a slightly over stressed voice then it needed to be. You took a moment, making sure you didn’t miss anyone, or accidentally say a name before saying it quickly "Ben Drowned, Jeff and Liu woods, Ticci toby , Bloody ann, Rake, Clockwork , Laughing Jack, Jane the killer , and sally...." You paused and added in“ I also need one of your brothers.” He looked down at you in shock for a moment, surprised who you picked, before getting a grip “splenderman it is, and also you're going to take masky and hoodie, they’re going to be protecting you" He finished it in a stern voice, wanting to get his point across.   
_Quick E.J P.O.V_ (this is basically a paragraph of his random thoughts)  
Why doesn’t life go on normally anymore, like I know i’m in a house full of killers, but seriously? Why can’t she have a normal father..or two ... and why can't I get over the fact in the first place, it's not like me at all to be paying attention to others ( although this is a total lie and he helps where ever he is needed, but of course he won’t admit that). Also do horses get songs stuck in their head? Wait...... that’s (y/n) ahead of me. I better hide (no one knows why, He then proceeds to hide in a laundry basket, and then sneak over to listen through the door).....i’m not on the list…..well fuck that!  
(basically to explain how he knew he wasn’t on the list already)  
_Back to orignal_  
You were about to interject when E.J burst through the door, “ I’m coming too” he said it in a bit too much of a cocky tone, but it still was out of worry. You spun around, horrified to no end. You didn’t put E.J or your brothers on the list on purpose (in this masky and hoodie are your brothers, twins on top of that) You couldn’t take them going through the torture of it, at least not like this "E.J, no, I don’t think you could handle it” You lied a bit, but you hoped it would change his mind. You turn back to slender “And you, I can’t take my brothers, they’ve been in as much hell as me, and I don’t want to put them through more, hell there already your fuck puppets!" You accidentally let slip that you knew that, but went with it the same. He looks down at you in shock, not wanting to know how you knew that, not wanting you to know that. He tries to find his voice after a moment, then he sighs "Fine, i’ll ask them, instead of making it an order, but if they agree, it becomes an order.” He then called the creeps in for a meeting, explaining to everyone what was happening, and making it everyone’s choice if they would come or not, they all said yes, out of love pride or fear no one knew. To your dismay, the twins agreed to come, not wanting you to go without them. “You’re leaving at six, go get prepared, and be down here ready to go by then" Slender ordered. You ignored the rest said, silently sneaking upstairs, to take a nap to make up for the loss of sleep the night before.


	5. Chapter 5

You start to stir a little, you slowly open your eyes at the feel of someone shaking you. You look up to see E.J looking down at you, your ears twitch slightly, you look at him a bit annoyed “why did you wake me up?” He chuckles softly not knowing all your quirks yet. He looks at you silently for a moment, taking in all your beauty before finally getting his attention back after noticing your tail flicking "oh, uh it's time to go." He looks down a moment before looking back up at you, he’s filled with determination "hey about that, why were you so focused on me not going?" You think a moment, before getting angry "You don’t get it ?! Do you know how terrible zalgo's training is, what it puts you through? Do you know how much of your mind is at stake! I don't want someone I care about to go through that shit!" Your eyes start tearing up, not wanting to think of all you'll all have to go through. He shakes his head a moment, not knowing what to say to your outburst. Finally he just decides to get up and leave, not before calling behind to you " You realize that I don't give a shit right? If it helps in anyway, then I would do anything for you" He pauses a moment at the doorway, one hand on the doorway, lifting his mask a bit, mostly for himself than you, and started laughing uncontrollably “I hardly know you, hell I just met you a couple weeks ago and half of it you were unconscious, but you have me wrapped around your finger, and you're under my skin." He then proceeds to laugh another minute before pulling down his mask again and walking out. You tense, waiting for the sound of his footsteps to fade.  
Once it happens you finally relax, you sigh and get up, ready for what's about to happen. You choose to wear a simple black tank-top and leggings, and a pair of converse. You pack last minute things, knives, axes, etc, making sure you're prepared in case he chooses a different approach, before sneaking down the stairs not wanting to worry the people not in the group. Once you walk out the door, you notice the eerie silence, them all facing you, splendor in the middle. He smiles down at you sadly, knowing what was going to happen, before putting his hand on your shoulder, and teleporting you all there. You felt the whoosh of the wind, the screams of the Innocent, the redness of blood, then the pitch black of nothingness. You heard Zalgo speak to you all through the feelings, through the hell " My children, my students, I have to tell you something before you proceed, although I work in illusion, if you let it hurt you, it will. Learn from it if you do. This is the lesser trials since this is not such a huge thing , YET. You may proceed with caution, but remember nothing and everything is real." You could hear the smirk in his voice, his breath, the whimpers of the ones who have met him before. Then you fell into a pit, you could feel the hit,and since you couldn’t hear the others, you guessed you were separated. Then back to the black, but this was just the beginning…..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like these are too short, but i'll try to make it longer, also I noticed that a few unfortunate souls actually read this, so hi..


	6. Chapter 6

Note: the next few probably aren’t going to be in your P.O.V or normal x reader P.O.V, you’ll see why.  
(Laughing Jacks)   
I felt the space around me start to close, I was in darkness, I was fading. I thudded against the hard surface, it sounded like a type of metal. I stood slowly, heading toward the small beam of light, not knowing where else to go. I saw what was around me, finally realizing exactly where I was. I started to hyperventilate, seeing the familiar room, the dust covering the walls. I was back in isaac’s room. I ran myself into the walls of my prison of many years, I did it again, and again, and again, screaming for help, from anyone, my shoulder started to bleed, my hands started to ache, but I continued on, I felt dizzy, and started to faint from lack of breathe. I then started to remember why I was here, for her, my entire existence, she’s the one the one that brought back the colour, I don’t exactly know why, but I couldn’t bring myself to kill them, then I watched them grow, they loved me for who I was, they didn’t leave me, even as they were getting tortured, they didn’t keep me in a box. It was never romantic, it was something different, something new to the world. I would never be able to make it up to them. But helping them save the others would at least be a start. I remembered what the red evil had said last ‘ everything and nothing is real.’   
I realized what the implications of this were, I quickly thought of a different memory, any memory. I felt the cool breeze, the wind in my hair, I was back at the mansion, I know exactly what one I choose too. I quickly opened my eyes and wrapped my arms around the figure in front of me. She was finally back after the years missing. I felt her small fingers wipe away the tears from my eyes. I looked around, making sure there was nothing left to hurt her, I couldn’t stand that I was no help to her, that she became what she did, it’s my fault, but I can’t live with her hating me, or her being hurt, in my own selfish needs. My heart stopped for a minute, I quickly looked down, not prepared for what I saw, I saw her small body melting in front of my eyes, her blood running from my fingers. I quickly jumped away not knowing what was happening, not understanding, too caught up to remember that I was in a memory, in a test in my head. That is until I heard the gruff voice above, the voice that doesn’t fit quite right “ you’re self quite well, quicker at noticing than some of the others, it could be that your story’s...less tragic, or that your own selfish need to keep her with you, to not forget you, to not leave you. let’s test that”...   
I blinked, fog starting to gather around me. I couldn’t remember what he said, even if it was only minutes before. I saw her again, this time much older. She was walking away, bag in her hand. I didn’t notice me start to run toward her until she stopped and turned around. I saw her eyes fill with tears, finally noticing my hidden want, need, desire. I held onto her hand, only seeing her as the young child as before, but then again, I can never see her as other, I never will. Her sweet voice, not quite fitting the image spoke with no effort “let go jack” she paused, looking down” I need you to let go” I knew she wasn’t just talking about the hand. I shook my head, tears falling like black ink from my eyes “You know I can’t do that….I love you.” I felt her hands shake, I knew it was a sob. It was like her. She took both my hands in hers, making me look at her “I need to go laughy” I laughed a little at the nickname she gave me as a child “ I can’t stay with you for ever, you know I love you… I always will. But I can’t be a child forever” I looked down at the ground, refusing to look at her eyes again. I needed to know one last thing “ Will you be happy, where you go? I don’t need to know where if you don’t want me to, but I do need to know if you’ll be happy” I felt myself shake, not liking the scene. I felt her chuckle, like it was inside joke “ I can promise you I will, I will be on a permanent adventure, you remember, like the dream from before?” I smiled at the memory. I nodded sadly. “I thought we were going together?” She shook her head. I knew what it meant, dreams don’t always play out the same way. I saw her turn around, tears running down her face. She ran off, only turning once, I cried once more, but not in sadness, it was because, as she walked away I saw two versions of her. The first was the her from now, leaves falling around her, hair flying in front of her face, a teen going to adult. The second was her as a kid, blue dress flying to one side, stick sword held high, bobbed hair flying behind her. I realized then that even though I could never let her go, I could let her leave, I knew I wouldn’t lose her forever again.  
I heard the ground rumble, and felt myself fall through the ground, it was back to darkness, but this time light, less caged. I heard the gruff voice again “ you're stronger than the others, You're as ready as you ever can be, because you’re two weaknesses, although never going away, have subsided enough to let you live free, good luck on your next battle” I then I was back to silence……………………...


	7. chapter 7

(Splendorman’s P.O.V) 

I didn’t like where this was headed, knowing what was going on, and knowing most of their weaknesses, I worry for them. Then again, I also knew my own weakness. I couldn’t voice it out loud even though I knew he knew it too, I never trusted him enough for this, i’m only here because of (y/n). I felt the room slowly fill with some kind black goo, most likely the mind entering kind. Oh well, here it goes.   
I woke up on the forest ground, not actually remembering passing out. Must be part of the trick. I look around, ready to face what they threw at me and leave, well at least I thought I was ready. When I looked to my right, I saw my brother when he was young. When he still had a visible face to see and speak out loud when it came down to it. I smiled at him, not able to change the illusion. He looked up guiltily at me, and I knew what he has done, because I knew this memory by heart. This was the time when he slowly drained the life of that child in the woods, the boy who was not long ago his friend, he took away his sanity, then slowly took away the rest. This was the day he truly lost his sight, and the day I feared he would turn out like our brother below him who was so far deep that he can’t see that his doings are wrong he only see’s the lust in his own head, and he’ll turn the same if I don’t do something, he’ll only see what outcome he wants, he won’t care, he’ll turn worse, because even though our other younger brother couldn’t see what he was doing, he could still speak his mind and have a million be heard.   
This was the day, I made the mistake of locking him up, this was the day I took actions into my own hands and couldn’t take them back. I lost his sight and voice, and for a long time all he had was the voices slowly making their way through his head.   
But I can handle this, because I know I can never take back what I did, and I regret it but because this knowledge I don’t dwell. I know it gets better, and he has more than the insanity because slowly but surely he built a family, and friends, and he built a relationship with those around him. And although it was there before, I knew for a fact that it was because of that little girl. The one who took away my guilt, and slowly took away most of his insanity. Sure the others were there before her, and he loved them all, but until her they never came around to him, they saw him as a warden. I can’t help to laugh at what was around me, thinking that this was such a funny memory to stress over. I felt the ground shake below me, and I knew what that meant, that he wasn’t happy with what has happened. He thought he knew my weakness but all he knew was the memory that slightly haunted me and even that was masked by the knowledge of what has happened. I felt the ground fall in, and then suddenly knew that this wasn’t going by memory anymore. Instead of falling the same from before happened, the slow black goop is what surrounded me, everything was nothing in only an instant. It sank me down slowly, and I felt the heat run down my throat and into my nostrils. I suddenly sat up, feeling the darkness of the shiny things that enveloped me disappear.   
I hated what I saw on the other side, but at the same time I understood it. I was back in the woods, but this time the only thing illuminating through the darkness was the moon shining over us, it gave enough light for me to see the blood dripping down his fingers, it made the already dark red look almost black. I saw the red on his face, and suddenly saw the frown, it wasn’t a moment where he got his voice back, no that could never happen when you lose it, I could see the sadness through his ‘mask’ I could tell what happened without even asking, and I could also see the ‘loneliness’ crawl back in him. I slowly walked over, making sure he couldn’t hear me yet, to see what I already knew. Lying on the forest floor was a bloody mess with a mop of (h/c) hair. I frowned, but the smiled, knowing it could never be helped, it was a wheel, and it never stopped turning. I got closer, making my presence known. The next moment went in slow motion in my eyes, I saw his head snap toward me, being able to see the blood form a ‘smile’ to mask the sadness, his tendrils making there presence known as well, it snaps at me, but not fast enough for me, I wrapped my own around them, and pulled the thing that was my brother closer. I wrapped my hands around him, not letting him go until he stopped struggling. I felt the ground rumble again, but this time I knew exactly why “ and here I thought you were the weaker one” I smiled slightly, and called out to the unknown voice “ what made you think that?”   
I felt it dismiss me, as it made him disappear, it apparently didn’t like snappy comments. I heard the rumble this time, quiet but earth forming “ It doesn’t matter, what does is that you can go now, you're ready enough, I’ve honestly wasted my time with you, but I just wanted to see if I could break you, well bye now….” There was a pause between his words, only enough for you to hear if you were paying attention “ I know this test shows where your heart is on this, but I need you to do me a favour. Take care of her, you’re the leader, and the most skilled by all, at least here, so don’t let her get killed by the true monster of her father…” I smiled again, hearing a rare thing from Zalgo, he was pleading “ She’s the leader, and more skilled than all” His words rumbled softer this time “She’s careless on her decisions, she lets her feelings on things get the best of her…..just watch her is all”   
The shine came back, and I was back to drowning in it, with the memory of what he said in my mind….


	8. chapter 8

(Ben Drowned P.O.V)  
I look around a moment, trying to see where the voice is coming from. That was when I realized that water was pouring from an unknown place, I froze not knowing where to go, realizing it went farther than I could see, It was like a thing of quicksand, the more I moved, the faster it came down, I was powerless “no, no, no, no, no, no, no” I felt the water rise to my neck, and in finally it took my breath, and I was under.   
I felt the pressure banging onto my chest, and started to freak out. I struggled, holding my neck, I couldn’t breathe, think, see. I felt myself slowly sinking, and my vision going dotty, I passed out after only a minute. when I woke again I was still underwater, but it was different, I could see, breathe, move. I realized this only after the fact of me still struggling, that I found I could calm down. I started to slowly doggie paddle through, making sure to keep note of my surroundings. I almost cried when I realized what street I was on, underwater or not I knew this was my childhood street, and I was suspected to be home. I stopped, and let myself sink to the bottom, wanting to be able to get in the house. I dreaded what was to happen next knowing what was left. As I walked into the house, I saw things from a shorter perspective, the water drained out into an unknown place, and I could see my parents from the kitchen fighting, but not as much as they would in real life, there were countless times when my mom was thought to die. I saw him smack her, and her fall down, I winced at the sound, not liking who it came from.   
I saw him walk out the door, I saw him come up to me, but it was like my vision is a television screen, and I was in a videogame, my whole life clear until now. I slowly backed up, not feeling my movements, then suddenly I had a hand wrapped around my neck, this was the first thing I felt through the whole experience, the immediate pain, the feeling of being dragged, the thumping of the stairs on my back, and suddenly I was back in my childhood that I thought was done, I saw clearly my drunk father who I used to want to please, but it wasn’t like that anymore. I through fuzzy hearing, heard the door swing open, I saw the white tiles of my bathroom and knew what was going on. I heard the sound of rushing water for a couple a minutes, my vision going in and out from my neck being held. He wrapped his unforgiving gin smelling hands around it tighter, and lifted me up, I couldn’t see what was going to happen until it happened. I saw water in my vision, but glad he wasn't holding my neck anymore, I couldn’t feel it, but I could see clearly through the blue, he was pushing me down, and I couldn’t breathe I struggled, but then he pulled me back up. It repeated for more than an hour, him pushing me down to the point of death then bringing me back up for a moment for a breathe, then back down, laughing all the while. I finally realized I needed to do something or it was going to go on forever. I searched through clouded eyes for something to use, any object that would help, and finally saw what I needed. My father was stupid enough to leave his razor knife by the tub, I quickly grabbed it, and hit him with all the rest of my strength, and hit him through the head. He quickly let go, and I could see through the water him falling, but that didn’t matter anymore, I was sinking farther in, I could feel it getting a larger and larger space behind me. I felt my vision cloud and was close to passing out.   
That was when I felt a small hand grab my wrist, and start to pull me up, suddenly the small whole of the bathtub, was the larger one that I couldn’t see the rest of, I could only wait to see who it was. When I got out I realized where I was, I smiled largely this being my first memory of her. She saved me when I was younger, and never remembered. she thinks we met when I came to the community, but it was right before I died. It wasn’t a big thing, just a kind person helping someone when no one else would, but I remember the second time we met, I hugged her, and she was so confused, but went along with it.  
I go back to the ‘reality’ and see her sitting there, (h/c) hair falling down her face, but when she lifted her eyes, they were sockets, blood dripping slowly down them, I scream, and run, still being in a childs body, suddenly I realize what I have to do. I look around and wait for her to catch up, and once she does, I drive my hand through her body, and ripped out her heart, blood running down my hand, she fell slowly then all at once. She smiled as her breath left. And this time I didn’t panic when the sea water filled the room, or when I couldn’t breathe, I could only wait. I only heard one word when before darkness “done”...


	9. chapter 9

(sorry if this is a little cringe, but most of it i’m trying to go how a child would think)  
(Sally’s P.O.V)  
Where, where am I? I know i’m inside from the walls around me. I look down to see what i’m on, soft, fluffy. My bed? It must of been a dream, what weird a dream that was, monster's and murder’s, but a sweet one in all. I smile at my teddy bear, knowing he was protecting me while I sleep. I look around trying to find out what time it is, but realize that I had no window to see the light. I wonder if I can sneak downstairs, and find out from the downstairs one. I make sure no one’s down the hall before making my way down the stairs, big mistake on my part, that was where everyone was at. My parents look at me for a moment, blankly like they saw nothing, but suddenly my mum got up and walked to me “hey sweetie, what are you doing out of bed?” I smile at her, remembering the dream enough to know that I haven’t seen her in awhile, I pause realizing that wasn’t right, since that was in the dream. I just shake my head and pull my teddy bear closer to me. My eyes widen in fear, my uncle was coming toward me “Hey akiddo, i’ll take her up she must of just had a nightmare” I shake my head, not wanting that, I knew this part of it, I didn’t want to play, not this time. He just takes my hand and drags me upstairs. I sigh knowing what’s going to happen, but the fear is still there. He looks down at me “Want to play a game?”   
(I can’t write this part, I’m skipping ahead on it, but you know what goes on here if you read the story: also know that she’s been there for more than three weeks by this next point )   
No no no no, I watched as he walked out, smug look on his face. I couldn’t take it again. I need to get out. I sneak to my window, but suddenly see the reflection, that’s not right, that’s not me, i’m not that old looking, i’m younger, and I haven’t got cut. Wait. The dream, I suddenly remember, I was helping my ‘sister’ (she called you her sister since you first met) and this is training. Suddenly I realize that it was a dream, meaning if I concentrate hard enough I can change it. I think in my head for a moment, and hear a clang “Well at least it worked” I mumbled this under my breathe of course. I look in the drawer and see a kitchen knife inside, and realize what I need to do. I run downstairs, going into the living room to see my uncle there, I hold my knife high in the air, ready to strike “Hey kiddo, what you want to play agai-” He see’s the knife “ come on you don’t want to ruin your life by killing do you? Put it do-” I stab it in his chest, seeing blink a few times “i’m already dead bastard” I then shut my mouth knowing slender would be mad at me for using something I heard from Jeff.   
I hear the ground rumbling “I’m sorry for putting you through this child, but I needed to see you were ready, you did well” I suddenly Felt sleepy, and started to fall on the ground, I whispered one last thing before going unconscious “ It’s fine, along as it’s for herrrr” Slurring the last word in sleep.


	10. chapter 10

(Liu Woods P.O.V)

 

I knew what was going to happen, having been through it before, not totally impossible to get through, more mind stabbing then anything. I felt the room shake, and knew it was time to start, I stayed completely still as the room filled with a substance that resembled blood, but not quite there. I knew that I didn’t have to hold my breathe, just close my eyes till I can’t feel it anymore. It after what felt like an hour, which was probably just a couple of minute i’m not a very patient person, it finally drained away and could hear a click behind me. I knew right away what memory they put me in, I opened my eyes knowing I was child for vision sake, and also realizing that i’m going to have to take control of it. I swing my foot around in a quick motion, and kick the knife out of the main and side brats, knowing what would end up happening in this version if I didn’t.   
I took in the shock on their faces, as the bus happens to come by right after, I smile at them kindly, and wave goodbye as I walk onto a different scene, knowing what this one was too, I always know what they were, there was never any surprise anymore. As I step my foot up, I hear a crunch of leaves, and all the sudden i’m in the forest where me and Jeff meet once again. I realize that it fast forwarded a bit, making it to the part where jeff tries to ‘kill’ me, knowing that I was a ‘haunt’ from his past, he swings his knife at my face “Knife to meet you” I groan at his lame pun, and realize that I forgot to kick the knife away, I feel the pain rise up my side as I turn, but ignore it, knowing the feeling all too well, I pull out the weapon and toss it to the side, and realize it’s going to change soon as the fogs riding up on the sides, I know what I have to do, so I let him kick me down. As I was falling, I realized for the first time the pain on his face as he did it, not liking the idea of hurting someone he cared about, but at the same time too insane to leave it be. And as soon as I realized, I landed with a thunk on the ground, and suddenly I was in my childhood bed again.   
I sigh, knowing the looming figure leaning above me, and knowing I really didn’t want this to play out how he planned it. He quickly pelted the object in his hand toward my stomach, making it a little difficult to get it away further than knocking my side. He looks down at me in shock, and I could see he knew what was happening, I punched the die of his head, trying to divert his attention as I swiped the knife from his hands. He fell off the bed, shocked, scared even in his insane state. I knew what I had to do to get out, I quickly swung over him, and stuck him with the tip, making sure he can’t get away, finally I plunged it the rest of the way, and laid back in the bed behind me waiting for the red liquid to fill back again “I didn’t even need to, did I ?” I heard the booming voice say, I just shook my head, not answering the rhetorical question.


	11. chapter 11

(jeff the killer)  
I was confused when the room filled with a clear liquid, mixed with another, and realized quickly that I was experiencing a bleach pool. I panic a bit knowing what it could do, but I waited, and stayed still not ready to give away. I felt the room spin in a whirl pool, and got sucked down with it. I knew immediately where I was when my eyes opened again, I saw randy skateboarding toward me, and did something I wanted to do for awhile, I grabbed the end of the skateboard with my hand, and flipped him off of it mid-air. He clattered to the ground, eyes wide in a shock, not believing that I could of done something like that. He looked at me for a moment, but went back to his ‘cool’ attitude “hey buddy you sure you want to be doing that? Better give me your wallets just to be safe” I look at the young liu, and see him flicker back and forth in between now and then. I looked at the knife in there hands, and decided I needed one of my own. I closed my eyes for a moment, hoping my stupidity plays off into reality for once and as I thought it up, suddenly there was a clang on the ground. I heard an almost hum of questioning in the air, but it sounded intrigued, and I realized I had an audience.   
They looked at me for a moment, they almost didn’t get that I had it until they saw my eyes, behind them was the anger and insanity hiding in the deep, and they could see it as I could see there fear. I knew suddenly what I had to do, and quickly stabbed the knife in and out of the main fighter's hand, making him almost unusable to the rest, I smiled a little, seeing the blood pour out. I stabbed randy in the stomach once again, and the rest ran, seeing I was serious about the whole thing. I saw the bus start to pull up, and waited with blood dripping from my chin and knife, I tucked it away, as it stained the front of my sweatshirt. I walked onto something else and quickly regretted it, because as I stepped on, I fell down, and landed on top of the bed of my brother. He looked scared, but once again he was switching, my hand involuntarily went to the knife in my pocket, and knew what was going to happen, I heard my child voice say the phrase that haunted my everything “go to sleep” My hand flung into liu, and repeated the process till all I could see was his blood, I closed my eyes for a moment, and knew what to do. I repeated what happened in my head, and felt myself go back up in the air, I let it go for a moment, and grabbed onto the edge of the ceiling, it being an almost hole to it. I looked down at him for a moment, before it happened, and climbed back up the hole, creating another scene all together. I look around for a moment, it being to the fight we had. I saw a foot go toward my face, and flung myself backwards keeping my feet in place. I flung up quickly, and grabbed his foot, not wanting to deal with it over again. He looked at me confused, and I flung him down. I felt the world disappear once more as he hit the ground, and suddenly I knew what has happened. I knew it wasn’t just memory mixed into it. I felt myself cough, and the room fill with dust “You really know how to play people don’t you?” That’s all I said before I fell down the hole, before all there was was darkness.


	12. chapter 12

(Rake)  
The room grew dark, all I could see was a pinpoint of light. I reached up to it, only to fall, I tried again, and again but all I could do was get farther away. I panicked not realizing where I was, what I was doing. Suddenly the light grew, blinding me temporarily. I look up, knowing somehow it was safe to look, and I see someone facing the other way in front of me, a child. I go up to them slowly, not wanting them to get scared of my looks, thinking they may be lost or need help. I felt a breeze, and saw that the child turned around, I knew the eyes anywhere, my daughter. I rushed forward then, her arms reaching up to grab me, getting more scared as I went. There was something beside her slowly phasing in, and suddenly I understood. This was a memory of when he took her away from me. I knew this because of all the time’s I’ve seen this exact moment in my head, the fear, the light mixed with dark. I knew I couldn’t save her, I knew what was to happen to her, the torture she goes through, what they all go through. My knees became weak, and as I pushed farther, she disappeared in front of my eyes, all I could do was collapse where she stood before. Suddenly it went dark again, the light turning to a grayer hue, and the spot where my daughter was turned into a cage with another little girl in it, this time a little bit less human.   
I listened at the jolts, the tearing, and her cries, and knew I had to help her. When I went up her darkened (e/c) eyes brightened. Suddenly she had someone to talk to, so I learned her story, living it in part next to her. Then one day I learned a fact she left out before, the man that was hurting her so much was her father. Suddenly I was in rage and jealousy, how could he hurt his daughter like this when I had none, how could he treat this innocent thing like this when I lost mine. I’ve lived this all before, not affected from knowing what was to happen. I take her in, not replacing my former daughter but taking it away from the man in a rage. It was suddenly all about her. I knew it all, my life would be revolved around her, her only. In the beginning it was selfish to take her, but then it became all I could do. I felt darkness take me once again, not letting the scene play out, there was nothing I could do but listen and wait ‘you can’t run’

(eyeless jack’s)  
My eyes were torn from my head again and again, never ending. I couldn’t stand it anymore there was nothing I could do, but the world went black once again. And all I could feel was a rumble and a whisper ‘you can’t run’

(masky)   
I felt it take over, my old life, my new life, my everything. Nothing was the same ‘you can’t run’ 

(All)   
‘You can’t run’ 

 

(back to you )   
You look up, realizing that it was happening, he was hitting you while you were strong but weak, being separate when you needed to be a whole. It wasn’t Zalgo in control anymore, it was the one you were trying to get away from. You quickly realized that you needed to get back, but didn’t know how. You look around the forest floor, and stop dead, thinking of a white door off hinge. You hear a creak and a groan and knew you had succeeded, you quickly whisper a name into it, it opening wide to hear and catch you so you can be one with the others. You knew what to do, but it was going to be difficult.


	13. chapter 13

You felt the world crumble around you, the voice in the air rumbling the invisible earth below you “You can’t run from me (y/n), your little precious friends can’t help you either” You ignored the voice, not wanting to take in the information just incase it’s true, or afraid it would be true if you did. You can almost hear the clock ticking, not knowing where you were going made it harder. You cried out to the dark not understanding how you could be so stupid, or how the world can slash at you so many times and still not be broken all the way through, or how that after all this time and healing is all you want, to be done and broken and over with. You watched the shadows of the darkness pass you by so many times already, you kept at it for hours only giving up when your legs wouldn’t hold you anymore. You sat on your knees, tears finally falling down your cheeks, you couldn’t handle the pressure, the darkness. You didn’t understand, you created the door, so why lead you here to a place where you could hardly see the shadows of your own hands. Your tears soon turned to sobs, and your sobs grew louder calling out all your worries with one single noise repeating it until you thought the whole would know. After awhile your sobs calmed, and you were able to hear the world around you, your eyes widening in realization. You were in a forest, you heard the wind rustle the leaves, the birds chatter about their lives, the animals themselves breathe, and footsteps heading toward you. You listen as they got closer, having no choice but to call out to them, not being able to see the world “Where am I?” Whoever was there froze, because you didn’t hear their feet for the moment.   
“(y/n)?” You looked sharply to where the voice was. Your breath quickened, and you called out to them “E.J?” You heard his feet again, quickly moving, and suddenly you could finally see something, his hands reaching for you, and his arms attached, his feet shuffling as they got closer, and a hood. You grabbed his hand, letting him pull you up in the process of finding you, and had it all click together in your head “E.J, were you always blind?” You felt his arm clasp harder around you, and saw his shoulders tense “no, why?” You smiled for a moment, thinking you finally understood what has happened, why you were put here, and why you couldn’t see a thing “You’ve never seen a forest right?” You could see his arms loosen, and you saw his hood tilt slightly “No?” Your smile widened even farther “That’s it!! You’ve never seen a forest, so that’s why it’s not ‘here’, you’ve never seen your mask, so that’s why it’s not ‘here’ so if we were to only imagine things you’ve seen, then in here you would be able to see” You could tell he was still confused, but you were so sucked into what you were doing that you ignored it and just told him exactly what to do “Ok, have you ever seen a street, or a park?” you saw his hood move up and down slowly, still not getting what was going through your head but figuring he shouldn’t question you at this point. You quickly grab his hand, and feel around the darkness, grabbing onto what felt like a tree “Ok I need you to do your best to get a mental image of a park, just close your lid’s and take the picture in your head” He tilted his head down, and whispered something under his breathe that you couldn’t make out. And suddenly the ground shook once more and the air blew in a hurricane type fashion, and the thing you thought felt like a tree slowly started to feel more metallic, and the sounds of birds and trees was replaced by the silent sound of wind in a concrete town.   
You slowly opened your eyes to see that you were grabbing the metal pole of a swing set, the grass that you had felt before had turned to wood ships, and all around the bright park was covered in white. You slowly looked over to him to see brown eyes instead of black sockets, you smile with glee, glad to finally be able to see something, and realized how weird this must be for him. He blinked slowly in realization, he cheated the code because now he has eyes, he could see everything, no matter if he remembers it. He looks around for a moment, taking in the vision of sight. You placed a hand on his shoulder, and he looked over at you quickly smiling like it’s his first christmas, your smile grows softer, and you almost regret having to leave knowing the moment he leaves this place it’s going to grow dark again. You sat on the swing, and started to imagine things of your own, knowing that you can change the world once he has sight. You laughed as he squeaked at the sight of a puppy, and how he was in awe at the sight of a red fox. You realized you’ve never seen this side of him, the almost childish ways he hid. You felt the ground rumble, and a voice whisper softly in your ear “You can’t stay here forever, it’ll crumble piece by piece along with your friends. Come get me (Y/n), or your little friends will go one by one” You go up from the swing slowly stretching your legs, not showing your fears, and knell by E.J (who was currently playing with a ginger kitten ) and put a hand on his back “We need to -” He stopped you, putting his hand up, and with tears running down his cheeks, and a smile on his face he looked at you with all the happiness in the world “I know, just give me another minute, I want to remember this” He held your cheek in his hands, and looked at your eyes, he looked at your nose, he put his hands through your (h/c) hair. And just as suddenly he looked away, gently took the kitten off his lap, and stood up “what do I do?” You grabbed onto his hand, and explained the doors to him, his head slowly nodding at the right places. He slowly closed his eyes, a metal door appearing before you. Slowly you led him to it, letting him stop right before entering to stare at the first thing he’s seen in years, he then looked over to you and kissed your cheek, and as suddenly as it came he leaned away with a whisper “Thank you for this” and jumped with you following behind, entering the darkness with but a memory of what it was like.


End file.
